


From Ash and Magic, a Knight

by lostdragonbeliever



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Faerie AU, Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort, i also know next to nothing about faeries and their rules so, im sorry if i mix something up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-06-17 23:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15472953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostdragonbeliever/pseuds/lostdragonbeliever
Summary: A faerie, in her loneliness, creates a companion. She never meant for it to get this far, though.





	1. Creation

Claire runs her hands over a scroll. Worn hands felt the words inscribed onto the scroll. She’d received this in her youth, and it started to show its age. Her eyes traveled over to her gathered items, things she needed for her largest spell yet. In her desperation, along with years upon years of being lone in her wood, she hoped to find a way to end it that night.

A vial of the purest water of the lake.

_ She’d carved that vial herself, to hold the brightest, deepest blue water the faerie’d seen _ . 

A handful of ash.

_ She laments how far out of the heart of her wood she had to travel to gain the small handful of black ash from a recent human fire, the desire to turn back almost greater than her stubborn will _ .  

Other things-a shard of a sword, free of rust, fragrant flowers, river stones- makes it complete. 

Claire calls upon her own magic, deep within herself, to conjure the life force needed. This would be something that would have a part of her, her magic. She would have to get it right. She had to.

Her eyes closed, and she let the warm, sunny feeling flow up her arms. The chants of the spell, memorized beforehand, came forth.

A breeze seemed to flow from her fingertips, as the elements mixed and rose in a column, twirling and spinning around one another until they started to fuse- dark ash became tufts of dusky brown, near black hair. Stones stretched and squashed until they became bonelike, supporting the weight of the new creature. The shard of a sword seemed to grow, wrap and shape itself into gleaming silver armor, engraving itself with the faerie’s runes. It all stopped, only for her to hear a sharp intake of air, into new lungs.

Claire stood, her earth-brown gaze solely on her creation. There it stood- _ he _ stood. He seemed to revel for a moment in the spur of fresh life, opening and clenching his hands before smiling crookedly. He stopped, before looking up to her own gaze, and she found out where the water, the bluest blue had gone into-dashing eyes that seemed to glow into the night. 

A few stray fireflies that had come out of the long grass after her spell flitted near him, and he took a moment to stare at them in wonder, before turning back to her. He began to take a step, before his foot caught on a root, and he fell forward. 

He had a moment to freeze up before an impact that never occured-Claire’s arms caught him, and lifted him to his feet once more.

“Thank you…” Words seemed hoarse, from his lips, but he felt them with his tongue before adding, clearer now, “My lady, I presume?”

A laugh tumbled from Claire’s mouth, before reaching over to the bark of a vine coated tree. At her touch, they pulled away from the bark, and formed a large leafy ring, twisting itself into it. As she pulled it away, the faerie answered.

“Yes, and you are my knight. You will live with me in my wood. Does that please you?”  
She placed the wreath of vines upon his head, and it attached itself to his crown gently. The new combined life, made of forest and magic, nodded.

“I’d live anywhere if it is with you, my lady.”


	2. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The knight, anew, asks some questions.

“Fair Claire?”

“Yes, my knight?”

“May I ask you a query?”

“Of course, my dear knight.”

“Where are we?”

Claire paused, placing a hand on her hip in thought. She stepped off the worn path she’d made over the years and sat on a mossy seat like boulder. He followed suit.

“We are in my woods. There is a world beyond, but it doesn’t concern me. Does that concern you?”

“No, it doesn’t. But may I ask another question?”

The faerie plucks a small daisy from the base of the stone and begins to twirl it in her hands. 

“You do not need to ask me to have a question, my knight. What do you wish to know?”

He looked up at her. “How...did you get here?”

The flower stopped turning as she looked at him. Claire’s brown eyes narrowed slightly, before placing the flower next to its original root, where it began to reattach itself back together.

“I came here, a long time ago, because I earned the right to have my own wood. And now, I’m sharing it with you.” As she stood, she placed a hand onto his, and pulled him away from the patch of rocks and back onto the path, with stumbling feet.

“C’mon, there’s so much to show you! You’ve only seen a _fraction_ of my woods so far.”

“C-coming, my lady!” The knight replied, feeling a faint warmth come to his face.


	3. Fauna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that this took so long! school hit me hard oof  
> i plan to finish this by christmas time, so fingers crossed!

Claire gently shushed her knight once more, crouching in the thick bushes as quietly as possible. Or at least, she was trying to. The dark haired knight was having trouble figuring out why they were sitting so still for so long.

“But  _ why _ , my lady? I do not understand-”

“My knight, please; if we aren’t quiet, they won’t come!” She whispered, before catching a glimpse of who was to be seen in the corner of her eye. She held onto his upper arm, excitement for herself and him flooding her blood. She could have simply waited in the open, the fauna knew her well, but she needed to gently, carefully introduce her knight as well. Matters like this were tricky, after all.

The knight responded with a silent nod, watching through the leaves for anything, before he saw them: a small herd of deer, grazing in the patches of delectable flora in front of them. A few young fawns stumbled by, calling softly to their mothers before cantering back to them. 

Claire watched his awe filled gaze, and slowly, still holding onto his arm to usher him, lead him to stand, becoming visible.

Many pairs of eyes turned at the movement, herbs and plants dangling from frozen mouths. This small family was used to the faerie’s presence; she’d always been there, farther back than any of them could remember- but this was new. It gleamed like fresh river water, with a garland similar to hers. Maybe- it was okay.

A foolhardy fawn, unawares of possible foes, slowly tiptoed forward. Ears erect and sniffing every few steps, he made his way over and stopped a few feet before the knight.

The knight was entranced, as cautiously stepped from the bush, and bent down on one knee to become face to face with the fawn. It pawed at the ground, sniffed, and bounded back to its mother. A moment later, they all left, leaving the knight and the faerie.

“That was...I don’t think there is a word to  _ describe _ .” He turned to his lady. “What was it?”

She stepped from the bush as well, which seemed to part for her, and placed a hand on his shoulder. “A herd of deer. They’re common here, but it might take time for them to get used to you.”

Still on one knee, he rose, and met her eyes. “Are there more creatures like those?”

“Of course! In time, you’ll learn them all and they’ll learn you. The deer, the mice, the birds- Rabbits are my favorite.” She smiled to herself, containing memories of things the knight had never known.

“May we see more of them?” He asked.

“Of course! We have all the time in any world to. What would you like to see first, my knight?”

He made a toothy grin at the prospect. “Anything you can show me!”

**Author's Note:**

> A new short story! Like the others, the writing style is shorter, but I can get the chapters out faster then. Until next chapter!


End file.
